Infobox:Persona
} | bodyclass = biography vcard | above = }}}}}}}}}}| }}}}}}}}}}}} | 2 = }| }| }} | 3 = }}}}}}}}}}| }}}}}}}}}}}} }} | abovestyle = } | image = }|size= }}}}}}}|sizedefault=frameless|upright= }|alt= }|suppressplaceholder=yes}} | caption = }}}}}}} | label1 = Native name | data1 = }| }}} | label2 = Pronunciation | data2 = } | label10 = Born | data10 = }}}}| }}}}}}|2= }|3= }| }}}}} | label11 = Bapti }|z|s}}ed | data11 = }|| }}}}}} | label12 = Disappeared | data12 = }|2= }}} | label13 = Status | data13 = }}}} | label14 = Died | data14 = }|2= }| }}}}} | label15 = Cause of death | data15 = }}}} | label16 = Body discovered | data16 = }}}} | label17 = }|Burial place|Resting place}} | data17 = }| }|2= }}}| }}}}}}}|2= }}}}}}}}}}} | class17 = label | label18 = Monuments | data18 = } | label19 = Residence | data19 = } | class19 = } }||label}} | label20 = Nationality | data20 = } | class20 = category | label21 = Other names | data21 = }}}}}}}}}}}}} | class21 = nickname | label23 = Citizenship | data23 = } | class23 = category | label24 = Education | data24 = } | label25 = Alma mater | data25 = }}}} | label26 = Occupation | data26 = } | class26 = role | label27 = Years active | data27 = }}}}}}} | label28 = Era | data28 = } | class28 = category | label29 = Employer | data29 = } | class29 = org | label30 = }|Organisation|Organization}} | data30 = }}}}}}} | class30 = org | label31 = Agent | data31 = } | class31 = agent | label32 = Known for | data32 = }}}}}}} | label33 = }|Works| }|Notable credit(s)| }|Label(s)|Notable work}}}}}} | data33 = }| }| }| }| }| }| }}}}}}}}}} | label34 = Style | data34 = } | class34 = category | label37 = Home town | data37 = }}}} | label38 = Salary | data38 = } | label39 = Net worth | data39 = }}}}}}} | label40 = Height | data40 = }}}} } } | }}}}| }|m|cm}}| }|ft| }|in}}}} } | }}}}} | label41 = Weight | data41 = } } } | }|kg| }|st| }|lb}}}} } | }}}}} | label42 = Television | data42 = } | label43 = }|Office|Title}} | data43 = }}}} | class43 = title | label44 = Term | data44 = } | label45 = Predecessor | data45 = } | label46 = Successor | data46 = } | label47 = Political party | data47 = } | class47 = org | label48 = Movement | data48 = } | class48 = category | label49 = Opponent(s) | data49 = } | label50 = Board member of | data50 = } | label51 = Criminal charge | data51 = }}}} | label52 = Criminal penalty | data52 = }}}} | label53 = }}}}|Judicial status|Criminal status}} | data53 = }}}} | }}}} | }}}}}} | class53 = category | label54 = Spouse(s) | data54 = }}}}}}} | label55 = Partner(s) | data55 = }}}}}}}}}}}}} | label56 = Children | data56 = } | label57 = Parent }|(s)| }| }|s|(s)}}|(s)}}}} | data57 = }| }| }| } (father)}}| }| } (mother)}}}}}} | label58 = Relatives | data58 = }}}} | label59 = Family | data59 = } | label60 = Call-sign | data60 = } | label61 = Awards | data61 = } | label62 = }|Honours|Honors}} | data62 = }}}} | data64 = }}}} | data65 = }}}} | data66 = }}}} | data67 = }}}} | data68 = }}}} | data69 = }}}} | label70 = Website | data70 = }}}}}}}}}} | header71 = }|Signature}} | data72 = }|size= }|sizedefault=150px|alt= }}}}}} | header73 = }|Notes}} | data74 = }| } }} }} }}|preview = Page using Template:Infobox person with unknown parameter "_VALUE_"|ignoreblank=y | abovestyle | agent | alias | alma mater | alma_mater | alt | awards | baptised | baptized | birth_date | birth_name | birth_place | birthname | boards | body discovered | body_discovered | burial_coordinates | burial_place | callsign | caption | child | children | citizenship | credits | criminal charge | criminal penalty | criminal status | criminal_charge | criminal_penalty | criminal_status | death cause | death_cause | death_date | death_place | disappeared_date | disappeared_place | disappeared_status | domestic_partner | domesticpartner | education | employer | era | family | father | footnotes | height | height_cm | height_ft | height_in | height_m | home town | home_town | homepage | honorific prefix | honorific suffix | honorific_prefix | honorific_suffix | honorific-prefix | honorific-suffix | honors | honours | image | image caption | image size | image_caption | image_size | image_upright | imagesize | judicial status | judicial_status | known | known for | known_for | label_name | misc | misc2 | misc3 | misc4 | misc5 | misc6 | module | module2 | module3 | module4 | module5 | module6 | monuments | mother | movement | name | nationality | native_name | native_name_lang | net worth | net_worth | networth | nickname | nocat_wdimage | notable works | notable_works | occupation | office | opponents | organisation | organization | organizations | other names | other_names | othername | parents | partner | partner | partner(s) | party | predecessor | pre-nominals | post-nominals | pronunciation | relations | relatives | residence | resting place | resting place coordinates | resting_place | resting_place_coordinates | restingplace | restingplacecoordinates | salary | signature | signature alt | signature_alt | signature_size | spouse | spouses | spouse(s) | status | style | successor | television | term | title | URL | url | website | weight | weight_kg | weight_lb | weight_st | works | years active | years_active | yearsactive}} } } } } }|Category:Infobox person using numbered parameter}} }|Category:Infobox person using boxwidth parameter}} } }| } }}}}}}}|Category:Infobox person using certain parameters when dead}}}} } }|Category:Infobox person using influence}} }|Category:Infobox person using ethnicity}} }|Category:Infobox person using religion}} }|Category:Infobox person using denomination}} }|Category:Biography template using pronunciation}} }|Category:Biography with signature}} } }|Category:Infobox person using alma mater}} }| ||Category:Pages to import images to Wikidata}}}}Category:Articles with hCards }} }|yes|| }|2= }}}}}